


Conversations in Bars

by shaneequa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter ships it, Maria Hill is a realist, Natasha and Clint are in denial, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneequa/pseuds/shaneequa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill, and Sharon Carter drink at the SHIELD bar. Natasha's not so recent break up with Clint is brought into conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> This might go onto a series of drabbles centering on different Avengers at the bar. We'll see ! Let me know what you guys think.

Natasha was sitting at a table at _Carter’s_ , the bar on the SHIELD base. It was the go-to for agents since it was convenient and they knew that they could all be safe and themselves in the bar. Sitting in front of her were Maria Hill and Sharon Carter sipping on their respective mugs of beer. 

 

“So,” Sharon started addressing Natasha. Natasha nodded at her in acknowledgment. “What happened with you and Clint?”

 

Natasha shrugged. “He broke up with me. Don’t really know why but does it matter?”

 

“Does he know about… you know, James?” Maria asked Natasha. The whole thing with James was not something that they advertised but it was not hidden either. 

 

“Actually, he came up to me earlier,” Natasha started looking around to make sure that Clint nor is buddies were around to hear her say the story. 

 

“And?” Sharon asked her. 

 

“He told me he saw pictures, and he’s stared at them all day,” Natasha paused. “He _implied_ that he was hurt about it.”

 

“Well, he’s the dumb-ass that let you go,” Maria stated taking a sip of her beer. 

 

“He also said that he was ready for us to be friends… whenever I’m ready.”

 

Sharon, who had always rooted for Natasha and Clint to end up with each other, looked at Natasha starry eyed. “And what did you say?”

 

“I asked him when we stopped being friends.”

 

“Good one,” Maria replied putting her glass up as if to toast. 

 

“Anyway, what’s all this buzz about some Project Insight and why are we not in on it?” Natasha asked Maria changing the subject. 

 

The women continued to talk SHIELD business until a tray of hot wings appeared in front of Natasha. 

 

“Hey there ladies,” Clint said taking the empty seat next to Natasha, sitting backwards and grabbing a hot wing from the tray he brought. 

 

“You bring me food, but you eat it for yourself? What the hell is this shit, Barton?” Natasha said nudging him, grabbing a wing for herself. Lemon Pepper, with a hint of spicy. Just the way she liked it. 

 

“Sharing is caring, Nat,” Clint said, his arms automatically resting behind Natasha’s chair. Maria and Sharon looked at one another, catching Natasha’s eyes. She rolled her eyes at the other two women and went back to Clint who was trying to make a conversation with her. 

 

“Ay, Barton!” Rodriguez hollered from the other side of the bar at the darts boards. Clint looked up at Rodriguez from his conversation about bullets and trajectories with Natasha. 

 

“What you want Rod?”

 

“Rookie trying to challenge _Hawkeye_ on darts, says your shit’s just luck and he actually doesn’t miss. You up to show ‘em ?”

 

Clint’s eyes lit up in excitement.

 

Natasha could almost smell the murdered blood of the rookie who dared challenge Hawkeye to a darts game. 

 

Clint looked at Maria and Sharon, then his eyes stayed on Natasha. “Ladies, excuse me. I have an ass to whoop and money to win.”

 

As he walked away, his hands lingered on Natasha’s chair, as Natasha watched his retreating form. 

 

“Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave?” Sharon winked at Natasha. 

 

The assassin smiled at the other agent. “We’re just friends.”

 

“Hand linger, not just friends,” Maria pointed out. 

 

“I’m with James now.”

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“James makes me happy, and that’s enough for now.”

 

“Barton makes you happy. You’re lighter when he’s around.”

 

Natasha shook her head at the women in front of her before she picked up her mug. A crowd had gathered around the darts board watching Clint beat the rookie of his savings, and probably home, if the rookie had one. 

 

“I’m gonna go see how the game’s going,” Natasha said leaving Maria and Sharon to themselves. 

 

Maria and Sharon both shook their heads watching Natasha approach Clint as the rookie took his shot. His arms automatically wrapped around Natasha’s waist as they conversed, watching the rookie throw.

 

“You think they’re gonna get back together?” Sharon asked Maria as they watched the “non-couple.” 

 

“No,” Maria said shaking her head. “James is good for Natasha, and Natasha likes him.”

 

“I think they will, eventually… somewhere down the road.”

 

Maria chuckled, always the realist. “Yeah, maybe when Hydra takes over SHIELD.”


End file.
